Stars that Bite
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: AU in which Lucy feeds off of blood and refuses to drink Natsu's, but what happens when Natsu finds out that he's the only one she refuses to feed from? NaLu. OneShot. Fluff. Blood trigger.


_**Disclamer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

 **HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN!**

 **Please enjoy this random fic!**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

Lucy legs felt like noodles, ready to flop to the ground in a moment's notice. Day time was such a struggle for her, but she forced herself stay awake, to socialize with normal society. She was a celestial being and that made her nocturnal.

There was juxtaposition for celestials, for one's that create so much light in the darkest of places comes with a price. That price being their appetite. They had a desire for blood. Maybe they were what started the vampire myths long ago. The people of the Stars who've gone rogue—killing for sport, sacrificing innocent beings for the sake of their warlike gods.

But Lucy wasn't a part of that society. She and her people were docile and civil. They lived peaceful among the other beings that roamed the earth. Similar to vampire myths, they did have sharp teeth for drinking blood, but they rarely used them. Only if they were desperate and if their companion was willing. But unlike vampires, she was alive. Her heart beats. It even races, but that's only when a certain someone is around.

She was just different, just like all her friends, but she always felt the strangest. Natsu had fire-dragon abilities, Gray and his ice magic, Levy and her writing spells. Lucy was jealous. They were able to be normal without a craving for blood. While Lucy could taste normal foods, they just didn't appetize her.

Today, Lucy was very weak. She had raced out of her house to make it in time for classes without a cool glass of blood. Running used up most of her strength and her stomach cried for food. She told herself she could last without. She was determined. She didn't view the passing people in the hall as food. That wasn't appetizing to her at all. It actually felt a bit barbaric whenever she had to feed off her friends. However, there were times when she would see Natsu and she would begin to drool. But she wasn't sure if that was because of a different reason altogether.

Walking on her noodle-legs, she went to her locker and grabbed her books, wiping the sweat from her brow after realizing she had made it in time. Her stomach cried out again, but Lucy ignored and smiled as she entered the classroom.

She gave Natsu a quick hello before taking her front row seat in class. She liked to sit in the front because it helped her focus more. Her heart raced from the brief encounter she had with Natsu. She wondered when these strange physical things started happening around him and she suddenly fell so hard for him.

 **XOXOX**

At lunch time, Natsu watched Lucy from the distance. She was laughing over something Levy had said, stars in her eyes, and a smile just as bright. Her long, blonde hair swayed with each shake of her laugh. Natsu had a vague idea that it was over some book. Lucy always gets giggly and passionate about that kind of stuff. And while Natsu found it to be weird, he also found it to endearing—cute, even.

Just a conundrum.

Despite the distance, Natsu could make out the heavy bags under Lucy's eyes and the way she slightly stumbled. It was only slight, but Natsu caught it and also caught sight of the way her body seemed to quiver. _Is she okay?_ His smile faltered.

"She's probably just hungry," mused Gray, lounging against the bark of the tree that they all ate lunch under. A large sakura tree.

Natsu whirled, not realizing Gray had been there the whole time. Or that Natsu had spoken his concern aloud.

"Hungry?" Natsu repeated the words, tugging on his scarf with a frown. "Too bad she won't let any of us feed her."

"What are you talking about?" Gray snorted. "She's always let us feed her."

Natsu blinked and blinked again, staring at Gray, who wore a wearily bemused expression. "What? Why are you looking at me with such an ugly face?"

Normally Natsu would retort something feisty back, however, he had more pressing matters at hand. "Let me get this straight. You feed her before?"

Gray's eyes looked extra grey and bored. "Yeah. The other day actually." He rolled up his sleeve and revealed two tiny prick marks on his left wrist.

Natsu's body burned with a fire he never felt before. His flames threatened to rip out of him. "Are you serious?! Was it just a one time thing?"

"No," said Gray, furrowing. "I've feed her tons of times before."

"What?" Natsu's flames snuffed out. Maybe that was Gray's ice magic in the works, trying to make Natsu not make a fiery scene for once, or maybe Natsu felt defeated. "Are you the only one she feeds off of?"

"Nope." It was like adding insult to injury. "Let's see," Gray looked up at nothing and began to count on his fingers. "Levy, Cana, Erza, Mira…Oh! Gajeel and Jellal? I think maybe Sting or Rogue? One of those two, or both? Yeah, probably both." Then Gray glanced back over to Natsu. "You never fed her before?"

Natsu was livid. He could only see fire in his eyes. But for some reason, his answer came out like a snuffed flame. "Every time I offer she says no."

Gray shrugged. "Can't blame her. I wouldn't want to drink blood from a hotheaded idiot either."

Natsu scowled.

"Well," Gray said as an afterthought, "it's not like we feed her often. It's always spread out."

But Natsu didn't care; he was already storming off, leaving burnt foot prints along the grass.

 **XOXOX**

Lucy was so hungry she thought she would puke. It didn't help that the sun was shining so brightly on her. It wasn't fair. As much as she loved the stars and the moon, why couldn't the sun be kind to her. It counted as a celestial object, but for some reason, it drained her of all energy. Incidentally, it was another thing that was stolen for the vampire myth.

"Why don't you just confess to him already?" said Levy. "It's obvious you like him since you always reject his offer for his blood."

Lucy's neck and ears burned brightly. "I don't know what you mean." Levy gave her a pointed look and Lucy sighed in resignation. "I don't want to risk our friendship and…I don't want to condemn him to a with a leech."

"You're not a leech!" Levy all but yelled. Her brown eyes were weighted with disappointment. "And Natsu would never think of you like that! Give him more credit than that."

Lucy's shoulders fell. "Sorry about that. I just hate myself sometimes…"

Levy's harsh look softened. "Lucky for you, we all love you enough to fight off your self-hatred."

Lucy laughed lightly. "Thanks."

"Oi, Lucy!"

Her heart skipped. She looked behind her and saw Natsu running towards her. The ends of his scarf flapped in the air. She was about to smile, but she noticed that he wasn't and she also caught sight of the singed grass beneath each step. In fact, he looked rather angry. Furious even. She shrank back and looked to Levy for help.

Levy smiled apologetically and left claiming she had forgotten her lunch inside. Lucy was skeptical, seeing as Levy was holding her lunch. "Some friend you are," Lucy grumbled under her breath.

"Lucy!" Natsu stopped short, just a breadth away from crashing into her. His body gave off an insane amount of heat. It felt nice and comforting, but she knew it wouldn't be long for her to start sweating. She would need to stand near Gray to cool off.

"H-hi, Natsu." She smiled tightly. Her hands itched to fiddle with something, but she fought against, tying them innocently behind her back. "What's wrong?"

"You," he panted.

Her heart jumped into her throat. It was unusual for Natsu to be mad at her. Only when she kicked him out of her room too harshly, or she wouldn't share her food, but those were fleeting moments of anger. More like disappointment actually. This, however, was on a whole new experience.

He grabbed her wrist tightly, his hands were very hot. Not enough to burn her, but enough to raise goosebumps throughout her arm. He lead her over to a different sakura tree that was far from their friends. He didn't let go of her wrist and Lucy wished she could ignore that part.

"How come you feed off of everyone _except me_?"

"What?" Lucy's face turned red from shame. "How did you find—I mean it's not on purpose! It's just that you're never around when I'm hungry." She cringed at how awful her lie sounded to her own ears.

Natsu wasn't listening. "I can understand Levy and Erza—and maybe Gray—but Sting and Rogue? Really?!"

"I never fed off them!" Lucy was aghast. He was making her out to be some kind of blood-feeding harlot. "Yukino has though…" She winced, regretting sharing Yukino's secret, but it had slipped out.

Natsu loosed a breath. He gazed over her body, eyes trailing down and up, stopping right at the bags under her eyes. She knew they were bad today and not even her makeup could cover them up.

"Are you hungry now?"

She wanted to say no, but her body swayed and Natsu's hold on her wrist was the only thing that kept her upright. "A little." Her voice was meek, and she scuffed the grass nervously.

"So then let me feed you."

Her eyes bolted to his and she faked laughter. "You're joking right?" There wasn't even a little bit of humor in his eyes. She gulped.

And salivated.

Natsu sat with his head resting against the tree and tugged Lucy down beside him. He wasn't taking no for an answer. She was on her knees, her uniform's skirt was tucked underneath her. He began unraveling his scarf and Lucy squealed, halting his movements. "What?" he asked.

"I don't feed from necks!" she explained, frantic. "I usually bite here," she grabbed Natsu's hand and grazed her thumb over the underside of his wrist. He shivered, eyeing Lucy's movements.

"Well, you get more blood from the neck, don't you? Isn't that why vampires go there?"

Lucy grimaced. "I'm not a vampire! And the wrist makes it easy to hide." If the school found out that she's fed off students, she'd be in trouble. Although, with all the fights and damage Natsu, Gray, and Erza have contributed to the school, Lucy doubted she would get punished. But still, she wanted to remain in the school's good graces.

Natsu finished taking his scarf off and rested it next to him. "I don't want bite marks on my wrist. I'm always in short sleeves. And if it's on my neck, I'm able to hide it with my scarf."

He had a point there.

She was scared. Why did she skip breakfast? Why didn't she cut to the chase with Levy and ask her for blood? Lucy felt punished. Was it the stars above who created this cosmic torture? Was it the sun, punishing her for being out during the daylight?

Daylight.

Lucy may hail from the night, but Natsu hailed from the day. His flames and his spirit were made out of eternal sunshine. And his smile, it warmed her straight down to her very bones. She didn't feel worthy. Her throat was dry as she watched Natsu tilt his head, giving her easy access to his tanned throat.

She licked her lips, tongue grazed over her sharp incisors. She hated how easy she gave in, but she was so hungry and the pains grew worse and worse. She leaned over him, practically in his lap since there was no easier way for her to reach, and this was precisely why she preferred arms over necks. She breathed against his skin and noticed little bumps start to form and the bob in his throat. Just as she was about to bite, her hair fell in the way. She cursed herself for keeping it down today. Ever since she grew her hair out, she loved to wear it in a side-pony. But obviously today she chose not to thanks to her being late.

"You're taking a while," Natsu grumbled, dropping his head forward. "I'm getting bored."

"It's not supposed to be fun!" Lucy snapped at him—literally. Her teeth sank into his skin like a knife in butter.

Natsu gasped, head slamming back against the tree. He mumbled an "Ouch!" and Lucy smiled inwardly, glad that she was able to give him a pinch. That's all it felt like—the first second of the bite.

She breathed through her nose with no choice, not that she minded. She found Natsu's scent to be addicting. Fire and incense. Warm and calming. Being part dragon, she wondered if he enjoyed her smell as well, knowing very well it was one of his strongest senses.

Arms wrapped around his neck, she deepened her bite, reveling in his taste. His blood tasted amazing. Was this what she had been missing out on the entire time? Gray's blood was chilled almost like a slushy. Juvia's blood was watered down—not exactly her favorite. Levy's blood was sweet as can be—Erza's was similar, thought spicy at first with a rich after taste. Gajeel's tasted like metal, which Lucy deduced that that was what everyone else tasted.

But Natsu's—his tasted like the moon, the stars, the sun—the all, end all. She couldn't describe the taste in normal terms no matter how hard she tried. Maybe it was because Natsu was more than just a source for food (not that she thought of her friends to be food sources). He was everything to her. Her most cherished friend, her crush. Was it even still considered crush if she's been crushing on him for over a year now?

Natsu's breathing was labored and his eyes were glazed over, almost hypnotized. Lucy knew that it was found to be pleasurable (she had let Yukino bite her to see how it felt), which was partially why her friends were always so willing. It wasn't pleasurable in the sexual sense; it was like having someone play with your hair or gently tickle their fingers down your back or bare arms. It felt like love if love had a physical feeling. But it only felt like that if the person was willing, of course.

His taste was so addicting and she sucked harder and harder, hazy and drunk on his taste. Her blood roared with happiness and her eyes were closed with bliss. But then something nagged at her. And her eyes snapped back open. She couldn't remember how long she had been drinking, or how much. She pulled back in a panic. "Are you okay?"

Natsu slowly shook out of his daze, looking disappointed that it was over. "Yeah. Never felt better, actually."

"That's a relief," she exhaled, glad that he didn't feel faint. She noticed a little bit of blood still oozing from the wound. Without thinking, she leaned forward and licked it. Natsu made a choking sound and Lucy blushed at her action. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and placed it down at her side. On something warm and solid. She glanced downwards and let out a small "Eep!" seeing that she was fully seat in Natsu's lap, straddling him. When did that happen? Had she really gotten that carried away?

And her body, she felt flushed and her heart was racing. Her thighs clenched and she squirmed to try to ease the feeling, embarrassed she had gotten so heated from it. That never happened before—except the first time she bit someone, which happened to be Levy. She felt too embarrassed to make eye contact, but his voice made her do so anyway.

"Lucy—can I try something?"

Her throat felt dry, only allowing her to simply nod her head. Natsu's hands lightly moved her hair, sending shivers all around. He leaned in, his breath warm, caressing the pulse on her neck. And then he bite her. She gasped and rested her head against his shoulder. It felt like a melody that hummed throughout her body and soul. And then it ended. Too fast for her liking.

Lucy touched the spot he had bitten, finding that he didn't create an open wound. Natsu grinned at her. "Dragons like to bite, too. Though I was just curious to see what it would feel like to bite you back."

"Idiot," Lucy halfheartedly said, bopping him on the head. "You're not even a real dragon."

"Says you," Natsu scoffed, frowning. Then his eyes turned narrow. "Your bite—it felt like…How come you never fed off me before?"

"Because." Lucy averted her gaze. She didn't plan on finishing her sentenced. Her heart pounded in her ears.

"Because why?"

"I don't know! It's just because!" She peeked up at him through her eyelashes. Sweat moistened her body, unable to forget that she was still in his lap. So, she climbed off of him. Her hands clenched tightly in her own lap to keep them from shaking.

Natsu pursed his lips. "Hmm, you're acting weird again," he mused, flicking her nose.

She scowled, hands flying to her face. "Again? When was I weird the first time?"

"When you wouldn't feed off me."

Could she admit it? A cooling breeze whisked around them. It made Natsu's hair sway and dance like the flicker of a candle. She craved to play with it and knew she really was in too deep…

"Because I like you," she said, trying so hard to keep her eyes on his. She didn't miss a beat, the second his midnight eyes widened with understanding and the twitch of his lips.

She couldn't tell what he was thinking. Her entire body tightened and she couldn't even breathe. If he didn't feel the same way, she would just joke it off. Tell him his blood tasted bad and—and…

Natsu chuckled and Lucy flinched, grinding her teeth for not expecting _Natsu_ to be the one to laugh…

Just as she was ready to burst out laughing and cover everything up, Natsu said, "I thought you didn't want to bite me because you didn't like me."

Her jaw slackened and her eyes rounded out.

"And that makes this easier."

Before Lucy could question what _this_ meant, Natsu cupped her cheek and pressed a light kiss to her lips. It was so gentle and feathery, it almost undid her entire being. His hand lingered after he pulled back, fingers trailing against her smooth skin.

She never felt so happy in her entire life, but then realization set in as she remembered Natsu was sunlight and she was moonlight. It was unnatural for her to be out and she wasn't sure how much her body could take of the strain. Or if Natsu could handle that.

"Natsu," the glimmer in Lucy's faded like a dying star, "are you sure you want this—me?" She gestured between them. He raised a silent brow at her, tilting his head to the side, confusion branded on his face. "I mean—I don't do well in daylight."

"So? I'll become nocturnal for you, then."

"But don't you want to be with someone who can stay out all day with you?"

"Only if that person was you."

"But I'm just a leech." She looked away. Ashamed of herself.

Natsu covered her mouth with his hand. "Then keep leeching off me. Now quit makin' up excuses. I only want to be with you. There's no one else and there will never be anyone else."

She was speechless and the butterflies in stomach fluttered erratically. "Natsu…"

He laughed lightly, and spoke more to himself."I'm not even sure how it happened." He stared at the grass, his features contorted. "It was so slowly and suddenly."

"I know what you mean," said Lucy, smiling.

He met her eyes and smiled back.

In the background they could hear their friends holler, "ABOUT TIME!"

Lucy's face went bright red at how embarrassing her friends were, while Natsu didn't have a care in the world. She would never admit it, but that was just one of the many things she loved about him.

"So, can you bite me again?"

"No way!"

 _ **~The End~**_

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **Hi, hi! So I apologize if this fic was random and made no sense. I was really just messing around and wanted to write something for halloween. I really wanted to write a vampire AU, but then I felt too cliche sooo we ended up here! :D**

 **Anyone dressing up as anything? I won't be because I have no plans for it hnnghh and I don't particularly like to go out. Introverted life, I suppose lol**

 **Anyway, thank youu for reading! And I hope you all have a fun Halloween! Hope you enjoyed this random fic!**


End file.
